


Burns

by buttaerfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Sulfuric Acid, mild violence, school bullying, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tortures Clint day in and day out, until the day Clint decides to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

Yes, Clint was wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, and the day before. But that didn't give James fucking Barnes the right to look at him and smirk before walking off with his posse, talking shit about how dirty Clint is. James and Clint weren't all that different, James' only lived a life of luxury because his mother was married to some headmaster of a private school. Why he didn't go there instead was a mystery to Clint, but it didn't matter much to him. It was probably the fifth time James had taunted him about this matter, and he was tired of it. He was fucking livid about it. His lap dog Steve was loud, practically screaming about what a dirty rat Clint was.

It happened again. Clint was wearing different clothes today, but he still got the hairy eyeball from James and his crew. He had a surprise. James always walked through this hallway, right in front of Clint's locker, to taunt him. And he was going to reverse the roles, he was going to humiliate James, with sulfuric acid. He felt anxious the entire way to school, but now he was fueled by adrenaline for what as about to happen. He had gotten the idea from the Internet, burning off the back of James clothes with fucking acid. He practically creamed his pants thinking about the sight, what might happen, how Steve would react to his precious leader being attacked. Clint carefully pealed the cover off the container housing the acid. And hid the small, circular container in his hand, and closed his locker, waiting. James came by alright, starting off with the usual shit, joking about how Clint's parents didn't love him. As soon as the bully passed, he launched his attack. The acid flew from the contained, onto James' back. His scream was echoed down the hallway and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Clint bit his lip, it was meant just for the clothes, but now it burned it's way through to the skin. The burns bubbled and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Some of his fellow students watched in horror at the scene in front of them, frozen in fear, while a few scrammed to grab teachers and administrators. Clint had chosen the wrong location to pull such a stunt,my here were teachers up and down the hallway, so they came out as soon as they heard James scream.

The first person to be taken care of was James, with a white ambulance carrying him off to the country hospital for treatment, while Clint was mentally preparing to be carted away in a police car down to the station, but not yet. He had to sit and wait for his parents to show, discuss what happened with his principal and a few police officers and detectives. Boring shit. One officer was dead set on giving him a talking-to about what happened, how what he did was wrong, how he fucked up the kid for life. He really didn't give a shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to expand this work but the response was not what I wanted it to be. Whatever.


End file.
